tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome Back
Log Title: Welcome Back Characters: Colton, Sinatra Location: Sublevel 1 - Command Level - Pit III Date: September 16, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Colton welcomes Sinatra back to the Pit. Category:2017 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by Colton - Saturday, September 16, 2017, 10:09 PM Sublevel 1 - Command Level - Pit III :Sublevel 1 is by far the largest area of the Pit. The cavernous area contains the motorpool garage on one side, ship hangar on the other, and the raised command center in the middle. This also functions as a pre-mission staging area. A large ramp leads up to a secret catapult to the surface, and other, smaller tunnels lead to pillbox AA bunkers located around the Pit. Tucked in the back is the Pit medbay. This area is bustling with people at all hours of the day and night, and if you wait long enough, almost every member of G.I. Joe will pass through here eventually. Sinatra steps out from the motorpool, followed by his horde of pouched rats. He seems to be in a good mood, as do the rats, most of whom are wearing belts, necklaces or bandoliers made of brightly coloured beads - possibly by a little girl as a thank you for being rescued. He's got a backpack on his back, and he's just checked the 6x6 truck he'd borrowed back into the motorpool. Colton meets Sinatra at the entrance to the motorpool. He is wearing a black suit and tie, and looks more like a bearded executive than an old soldier. He smiles in greeting, first at Sinatra and then at the pouched rats themselves. "Welcome back to the Pit!" Colton rumbles. "I heard good things about your rescue efforts in Texas." Sinatra smiles with a nod. "Yis! We got eleven people out in total while we were there." He takes a sip from his belt flask - mango juice, by the smell - and then has to hand out small pieces of cut mango to quell the wave of squeaking complaint that comes from the lack of sharing. "Five of them children. I know it wasn't a combat mission, but I'm happy that the Rat Pack proved themselves good at sniffing out more than just mines. That was our main worry, you know? They're smart, but mines are all they've had to find so far, it was a big test." After a moment, the fluffiest of the mice, wearing a bandolier of rainbow beads, steps forward to sniff at the general's boots. Colton smiles. "G.I. Joe is more than combat missions. I could have used someone like you in my old Adventure Team," Colton muses. "That's an impressive record already -- we're proud to have you, Sinatra." The Original G.I. Joe steps forward to offer Sinatra his calloused hand to shake. Sinatra shakes the offered hand happily. "Still, I look forwards to seeing what else we can do." He smiles "Do you like the rats' fashion accessories, by the way? We pulled a family out of a house, and the children spent several days making them for the rats. Now they absolutely refuse to take them off except for bath time, or to swap them around." The rat begins to snuffle more at Colton's shoes and legs. Another one, this one more ragged than the last, steps up and begins snuffling too. "I look forward to seeing what else your team can do." Colton crouches down and holds out his hand for the rats to sniff. "Their little accessories are adorable. It's nice to see our efforts appreciated for a change." After sniffing a while, the two rats position themselves for ear rubs, expectantly. The rats listen to Colton's words, and before Sinatra can answer, there's a chorus of squeaking and nodding, as the rats agree. Sinatra laughs. "They appreciate it too. Rats, even pouched rats, do not have the best reputation. In Gambia, where they are from, they are often seen as pests who eat crops, or food." Colton says, "Well, you're certainly doing your part to help improve their reputation here in the US at least." Sinatra smiles "That's the hope. I nearly got caught by a news helicopter, though. They were helping get people out while jonesing for interesting stories... they pulled the first family we found back to the camp, told me they'd be back for an interview." He laughs. "I do not think I have ever secured everybody that fast in my life." Colton chuckles. "We prefer to work in the shadows, but if you get caught out in public, you won't be punished as long we you're not giving us a bad name." He grins. Sinatra nods "I know, but I didn't know what to say. Plus, well... considering who my father is, being seen on TV is not the best idea for me." He grimaces. Colton nods, a little too knowingly perhaps for someone who might prefer to keep their past secret. "Well, then -- I appreciate your discretion for both our sakes, then." Sinatra nods, though he doesn't mention Colton's look. He does hesitate slightly. The rats continue to nuzzle and fuss at Colton's hands "Have you met the rest of our EOD team -- Static Line, Chance, Tripwire, and Tunnel Rat?" Colton asks. "I'd like you to compare techniques if you don't mind." Colton smiles, his relaxed composure unusual for an American Army general, even if he is officially retired. Sinatra smiles "I have met Chance, yes." He nods, sipping again from his flask. "And Risk. Risk and the Rat Pack... well, I do not think they will ever be friends, sadly. But Chance is a good man. Risk is a good dog, but because of where she is from, she cannot help but see the rats as food" Colton nods. "I agree with your assessment of Chance, and I'm glad if Risk and your team can at least come to an understanding. We can't have any intrafactional fighting," he smirks. "I'll see if I can at least get Static Line to come down and talk to you -- Tripwire might have to wait... he's a bit much." Colton chuckles in amusement. "Are you settled in otherwise? I know you were deployed just after checking in." Sinatra nods "We are, I had enough time to set up the big TV and everything in my room. Hopefully we won't be out for a long period in the future, or I'll be able to take smaller teams so they can make it smell like a safe place for them." He smiles. "I look forward to meeting them." Colton nods again. "Good. Well, if there's anything my staff or I can do to help you get further settled in, just let me know. We're going to move against Cobra soon, and I'll need all my troops at tiptop capacity when we strike. Speaking of which -- you just got in -- have you eaten? I can have them open up the mess hall for you if you're hungry." Sinatra smiles "We stopped at KFC along the way. When they found it it was the rats from the news, the manager was quite insistent everybody get fed. Told me that they were the only rats who would be welcome in his restaurant!" He laughs. Colton laughs as well. "Well, I'll let you get some rest, then, from your long drive. It was good to meet you, Sinatra, and your little friends." Colton straightens up and turns to head back to the command quarters. Sinatra smiles "Have a good rest as well, boss Colton." He heads for the noncom quarters, calling to his rats in Swahili to get them to follow cheerfully.